Color-coded
by dogs-cats
Summary: Evie is a daughter of Hades, and she has an unique ability; she can see souls. Sometimes this comes in handy, but is it also possible to see too much? Slight one-sided Percico but not much
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey! This is my first story so comments and criticism are welcome! I hope you like it!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

The trees are almost done changing colors. Beautiful reds, golds, oranges, browns, and dark greens. I shuffle along through the fallen leaves that blanket the path to school. A chilly wind blows through and the leaves around me swirl. I pull my sweater closer to myself. It smells like a mix of my dog and syrup. If I look a little closer I can even see dark fur covering it. Great, he must have slept on it last night. Oh well. I set down my backpack and shuffle through it. 'Where is it?' There. Finally. I pull the lint roller out of the front pocket, and run it down the length of my jacket. If you have a black dog and white clothes the first thing you need to learn is always carry a lint roller with you. As I try to de-dog myself I hear a loud rustling behind me. That was when he ran full force into me. I had been too preoccupied with the fur to notice him behind me.

Ugh. I can feel the rough, cold pavement below me, leaves crinkle as I push myself up. Ouch. I put my hand to my head trying to settle my spinning brain.

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" I open my eyes, and see a guy sitting In front of me. He has small cut right above his left eyebrow. For some reason all I can do is watch as a small drop of blood drips down the side of his face. I should help. Do I have bandages it my bag? "Hello?" I shake myself out of it.

"Sorry what did you… say?" the words come slurred out of my mouth.

"I asked if you're OK. Are you?" I nod then curse myself for doing so. My head aches. I must've hit the ground pretty hard."I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You passed out for a second." I cover my ears, close my eyes, and take a few deep breaths. After a while I can finally think clearly, and remember how he was hurt.

"I think I have a few bandages in my bag," I say. Reaching towards my backpack. "You cut your head." He puts his hand to his head, and looks surprised to find blood there, when he pulls his hand back.

"Don't worry about me. Do you go to Goode?" I nod. "Me too." He says. "Lets get you to the infirmary." He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me up. Then he grabs both his and my backpack, and puts them on his shoulder. Now that I can think, I get a good look at him. He has short blond hair, and grey eyes. His orange t-shirt now has a small bloodstain on the sleeve from his head. His worried, I can tell. I don't see why. I'm not that hurt. "We're almost there, don't worry." He's telling me not to worry? He should see himself. The school comes into view. The red bricks of the buildings kind of meld with the colors of the trees around it. He half carries me to the door of the infirmary, even though I can walk fine, just not very fast. He pulls open the white door and the second we walk in and the nurses catch sight of me they jump up and pull me onto one of the beds. 'I'm not that bad, am I?' That's when I see myself in the mirror. And gasp. I can see bruises forming on my forehead. My hair's a mess, full of leaves and sticky with blood. 'My blood?' I put my hand to the back of my head, and gasp with pain. Then I pass out a second time.

When I wake up he's sitting there. He has a book in his hands but he's not really reading it, just blankly staring at it. His soul's a bright yellow, but it's doing flips in his stomach. He must be worried, and… his soul does a series of loops... nervous. I can see souls. I've always been able to. I've never told anyone though. From time to time I think I might be crazy, but I don't feel crazy. Does anyone really ever feel crazy though? Every single person has they're own color. This guy's is yellow. Mines a bright green. The way they move tells you how they feel. I try not to look most times though, it kind of feels like an invasion of privacy. I try to sit up, and am surprised by how hard it is.

"Wait! Don't try to get up." The guy stands up and rushes over to me. "Do you feel alright?"

I nod. "I'm fine, I think." My voice comes out a little raspy, and I realize how thirsty I am. "Could I have some water?" I croak out. He spins around and practically runs to the water cooler. 'He dropped his book,' I think, and look down to see what he's reading. Moby Dick. Whoa. That's a hard read. Seriously, last week I looked up the hardest books to read just out of curiosity and on every single list that was on it. He must be really smart.

"Here you go." He holds out a glass of water.

"Thanks," I say, and gulp down the glass. "Much better. Thank you."

"No problem. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Oh I'm fine. Really. Thanks for helping me."

"I was the one who hit you with my bike." He blushes and runs a hand through his blonde hair.

"I know, but still thanks." I say. I set down the water glass on the table next to me. "Sorry, but do you think you could give me your name?" He looks surprised I asked for some reason.

"Alan."

"I'm Evie," I say. His soul twitches for a second. He already knows me. My eyes widen. How could he… I decide to let it go. No use in thinking about it now. I stick out my hand to shake "Nice to meet you." He takes it.

"Nice to meet you too," he says.

The nurse walks in holding a file. "Good morning Evie," she says and places the file on her desk.

"Morning?" I ask and look at the scraped up watch on my hand. 9:37 AM. "I have to get to class!" I yell and try to stand up. Whoa. The world spins around me. Alan reaches out to steady me, but I grab onto the bedpost and wave him off. The nurse runs over and forces me to sit down.

"You really shouldn't move she says and pulls a couple sheets off her desk. She shows them to me, "This is all the work you missed from yesterday, and what you will miss for today. You'll have plenty of time to work on them later." I try to reach out for them but she pulls her hand back. "Not now, later." I sigh and pull my legs up to my chin.

"How long will I have to be here?" I ask.

"By the end of today you can go back home," she says and closes the blinds around the room."It's probably best if you stay in darkness. You most likely have a concussion." She walks out a softly closes the door behind me. A concussion? Great. Just great. Finals are coming up, and I can't even study. Alan sits on the end of the bed then jumps up and looks at me for permission. I wave my hand towards the bed and he sits back down. He's pretty jumpy. He's also really nice though.

"You OK?" I ask and tap my forehead asking about his cut.

"Oh. I'm fine thanks." We kind of sit there awkwardly for a while.

"So," I say twiddling my thumbs. "You didn't stay here all night did you?" he looks surprised then his soul does a little wave. Guilty.

"Yeah." He looks slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to make sure you'd be OK."

"I'm so sorry," I say. "You didn't need to do that."

"I know but…" he trails off.

"Weren't your parents worried?" I ask.

"Oh I live in the dormitories here actually." At Goode High school you have the option to live at home or in the dormitories. I live at home.

"Oh… well thanks," I say and blush. I'm not really used to attention, I kind of slide under the radar as much as I can. Someone starts knocking on the door. LOUDLY. "Agh!" I throw my hands over my ears, and my head pounds. I hear Alan jump up and run to the door, then the knocking stops. I drop my hands with relief, and open my eyes. Alan pulls two people through the opening.

"Be quiet!" He says angrily. One of them a boy with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes, sighs. His soul, which is navy blue, curls up with relief then, shoots up in annoyance. He looks to the small girl next to him. She has brown hair too, and the same eyes.

"Where have you been?!" she says. "We've been looking every where for you!" Her soul's a medium toned purple. It writhes around angrily.

"Yeah." The brown haired guy adds, "You didn't answer any of our calls or texts, or anything!" He thinks for a minuet. "What are you doing here anyway?" Alan looks at me, and they follow his gaze.

"Hi." I say weakly, as they notice me for the first time. Alan blushes and puts his fingers through his hair.

"I uh, kind of hit her with my bike."

"What!" They both glare at him. The girl steps forward.

"You were reading and riding your bike at the same time weren't you?" Alan takes a step back, and his soul shows his guilt, and nervousness from being corned by this small girl. "Maybe." He mumbles. Trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm really fine actually." I interrupt. The girl looks over and smiles.

"Good." She says. "I'm Paige."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Evie," I say. She seems nice.

"And I'm Brady," The other guy says. "I'm Paige's brother." That explains the similar appearance.

"Hi," I reply.

Brady glares at Alan. "I better text Logan and tell him you're OK he's been looking everywhere too you know." He pulls out his phone and walks to the other side of the room. Paige sighs and slumps into a nearby chair. Alan walks over and sits on the end of the bed. He picks up Moby Dick again. It only takes him a few seconds to finish a page. He's the fastest reader I've ever seen. His soul moves with understanding. He's even smarter than I thought. Suddenly he just stares at one part of the book. His mouth moves as he tries to sound out a word. Before I can think of what I'm doing I crawl over and look over his shoulder. His finger traces the word as he works. There was a slight mishap in the printing and the word is at an awkward slant.

"Infinitely," I say, and he jumps not realizing I was there.

"Oh sorry, thanks." He smiles.

"I have dyslexia too you know," I say. He looks up at me.

"Really?" I nod. He smiles again and looks back down at his book. I crawl back over to the head of the bed, and look over at Paige. She's sound asleep. Her soul does little flips and loops. She's dreaming. I need to stop looking at their souls. I've looked too much already, and I feel kind of bad about it. Brady walks back into the room.

"He's on his way." Just as he finished his sentence the door flung open.

"Where have you been man!" the guy had dark blond hair and bright blue eyes."We've been looking everywhere for you! And what's this about hitting someone with your bike?" Alan guiltily shuts his book.

"That would be Evie over there." I jump as Paige speaks, she must have woken up.

"Oh hey Evie. I'm Logan." He raises his arm as a greeting."Nice to meet you." He smiles.

"Nice to meet you too," I say. Logan walks over to Paige and kisses her cheek. Paige smiles, they must be dating. Brady turns away, and walks to the water fountain.

"Are you feeling alright?" Logan asks.

"Oh I'm fine thanks." I yawn. They take this as their cue to leave. Logan stands up, and Paige and Brady follow him.

"We'll see you soon 'K?"

"It was nice to meet you," I say. They wave and walk out the door. Alan stands up next.

"It was nice to meet you Evie. I'm sorry we had to meet this way though."

"Don't worry about it," I say, and smile. He smiles back, and softly closes the door behind him.


	2. The Orange T-shirt

_**A/N Chapter 2! Thank you all for reading, and for the comments! Hope you like this! Sorry this one's a little shorter. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians_**

This. Has. Been. The. Longest. Week. Of. My. Life. And I mean it. Since the concussion, I have been allowed to do nothing. I can't read, study, watch TV, or even turn on the lights in my room. Nothing. I know I shouldn't be complaining. I'm lucky I wasn't hurt even more, but still. At least I'm going back to school tomorrow. The door creaks open, and a sliver of light seeps in.

"Hey girly." My half sister Mabel slips through the door. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit. My professors decided to slam us with homework this week."

"Don't be sorry! It's great to see you!" She goes to close the door, but before she can, a little black fur ball slips through the crack, and jumps on my bed. "Ollie!" He leaps into my arms, and licks my face. I've been on a dog hiatus for the past week, and have been barely able to stand it.

"Ollie! Get over here!" Mabel attempts to pry him from my arms, and he growls at her.

"I don't think Ollie likes you," I say and stick out my tongue.

"Too bad Ollie. Mom said no dogs."

"Oh come on. I'm going back to school tomorrow anyway." She sighs and takes a step back.

"You got lucky Ollie. If Mom asks you were never here. Got it?" He barks, and we laugh. She ruffles my hair and sits down at my desk. After a while, I convince her I'm healthy enough to turn on a light.

"What did you do to our room!?" She turns and scowls at me.

"Um excuse me. It's _my _room now."

She rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to the murals on the walls. They range from happy fields full of flowers to skulls and crossbones. Whatever I felt like painting at the time.

"How's school going?" she asks.

"Fine," I reply.

"Did you get Mrs. Dodds?"

"Yeah," I eye her skeptically "Why?"

"Just…wondering."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. It's just probably best if she doesn't know I'm your sister."

"Ugh! It's good we're so different," I say jokingly.

"Hahaha." She replies sarcastically.

I hear the front door open. Mabel jumps up, grabs Ollie, ignoring his growl of annoyance, puts him out in the hallway, and turns off the lights. I lie back down. The door creaks open and my mom slips in.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" She smiles and slips her keys into her purse. Seeing Mabel and my mom together reminds me how similar they look. With they're short curly blonde hair, and green eyes. I must look like my dad, whoever he is. My dark hair never seems to sit right, and my eyes are so dark brown, they almost seem black.

"We're great. Thanks," I say.

"Are you sure you're okay to go back to school tomorrow?" Her hot pink soul flips. She's worried. Errg! I need to stop looking at their souls.

"I'll be fine Mom. Seriously." I smile at her. Trying to come across as 'see? I'm fine. Not a care in the world.'

She sighs. "If you say so." She looks unconvinced. "Dinner's at six girls."

"Thanks Mom." We chorus as she walks out my bedroom door.

Mom drives me to school today. Partly because of her worrying I'd be hit by another bike, and partly because I took forever to get ready this morning. I hadn't brushed my hair in a week, so I spent about an hour just trying to detangle it. I even had to cut out a few knots, but luckily it doesn't show. The bruises are now only yellow splotches. Part of my hair covers it up. I pull out my phone and decide to see if I have any texts. To my surprise there are quite a few actually, a few from my best friend Mandy, and all the others from unknown numbers.

_Hey Evie it's Alan. Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to make sure you're OK. See you soon. _

- _Alan_

_What's up Evie? Sorry Alan had to hit you with his bike. (I'm scowling at him right now for you). How're u feeling? Get better soon!_

- _Paige _

_How you feeling Evie? (This is Logan btw I got your number from Paige). Hope you feel better soon!_

_-Logan _

_ Hey! Brady here. You feeling better? Hope we'll see you soon!_

- _Brady _

I look at the sent date. It was Monday for them all, a while ago. I wish I could've gotten back to them sooner.

_Hey guys! Thanks for the texts! I'll be back today. _

_-Evie_

There. Just as I put my phone back in my bag we pull up to Goode. Brady, Alan, Paige, Mandy and Logan are all standing out front. When we pull up they all wave. They get a few looks from passerby's. I wave back sheepishly.

"You didn't tell me you made some new friends Evie," my mom remarks.

I shrug. "Well I better go. See you soon." I shoulder my backpack and step out of the car.

"Be careful!" she says.

"I will be!" I start walking over to everyone. Before I can get there, Mandy stomps over, and takes me by the shoulders. She turns me side to side, as if checking for damage. She nods satisfied, then squeezes the life out of me.

"We've been so worried!" she says then releases me. "English has been so empty without you!"

"It's good to be back," I say.

"Evie!" Alan says.

They all walk over.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better than ever!" I smile.

The bell rings for first period. Good thing I took my entire locker home with me, in my backpack.

We all say our goodbyes and rush off to our classes. To my surprise Alan's in my Greek class. For some reason I don't remember him being there before. I feel kind of bad about it. He's wearing that orange t-shirt again. This time blood free.

"Is it OK if I sit here?" he asks motioning to the seat next to me.

"Of course!" I say. He sits next to me. Then Emerald Pack sits down next to him.

"Hey Alan." She says, and puts her backpack down. "I like your shirt. Camp Greenrow? What's that?"

I look at his shirt, and shake my head "No it says Camp Half-." A look from Adam makes me stop short. He shakes his head, such a small amount that I see it and Emerald doesn't. "Sorry," I say. "I read it wrong." I shift my eyes back to my notebook. What was that about? Emerald and Alan start talking about last night's assignment. A note slides on to my desk.

_I'll explain everything later._

_-Alan. _


	3. Camp Halfblood?

_**A/N Thank you all for the views! Sorry it started off pretty slow. This one should go a little faster. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**_

Greek has always been my best class. It's like I'm hardwired to read it. It's actually easier to read than English. That day I could not focus to save my life though. '_I'll explain everything later.' _What's that supposed to mean! Seriously! You don't leave a cryptic note on someone's desk and just assume they'll be able to ignore it for however long it takes you to explain it! I stew over this for the rest of class, clenching and unclenching my hands. I don't deal well with stress. When the bell rings I stand up and grab Alan's upper arm.

"Evie?"

"Come with me." I yank him down the hall. I look for somewhere empty. History room? Full. Art studio? Ceramics class going on. Janitor's closet? Empty. I pull him in and close the door. It's cramped, and I knock over a shelf of toilet paper on accident.

"Evie, I really have to get to class." Alan shifts nervously, and I look at his soul. It flips, and twirls, and it's going so fast I can barely keep track of it. He knows what I'm going to ask.

"Explain," I say and shove the note at him. He doesn't say anything for a while, choosing his words carefully.

"I really shouldn't tell you until we get to camp."

"Camp? What camp? Camp Halfblood?"

He nods. "I thought we might be able to make it to the end of the school year, but, I don't think we will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Evie do you trust me?"

"No."

He looks shocked. "Really?"

"You hit me with your bike, and are keeping secrets, what do you expect me to say?"

He stares at me with a grave expression. "It's really for your own safety."

"Whatever Batman. Just tell me what's going on."

Instead he asks, "Do you live close?"

"Maybe…?" I say eyeing him suspiciously. I've only known this guy a week, who knows what he's really like?

"You need to pack."

"Pack? For how long?"

"About four months. Until the end of summer, maybe longer."

I take a step back.

He notices and blushes. "Your Mom will know. Can you call her?"

I nod and take out my phone. I can barely concentrate while I press the buttons, and have to restart several times after pressing the wrong numbers. She picks up on the second ring. 'Mom?"

"Evie what's wrong? Is your head hurting? Should I come pick you up?"

"No. Mom… what's Camp Halfblood?"

She doesn't say anything for a while. "Where did you hear that?"

I hold out the phone to Alan.

"Hi. Ms. Blaine?" he listens for a few minuets, nodding a few times. "Yes ma'am I'm a recruiter…We'll be over soon." He closes my phone and hands it back to me. "We need to go."

I nod. My Mom must know what's going on. I take a few deep breaths. If she knows everything must be fine. I cling to this piece of hope.

The walk home is short. It seems extremely long. Alan keeps looking over his shoulder every other second, like he's waiting for something to reach out a grab us. This worries me.

My front door is a welcomed sight. My mom is standing on the porch pacing. She catches sight of us and runs over. She grabs my arm and yanks me inside, Alan speed walking to keep up. Once safely inside she shuts the door, and locks the locks that line their way down our door. They've been there since I was little. I always wondered why we had so many. I have a feeling I'm about to find out.

My mom finishes, and turns toward Alan. "How much does she know?"

"Not much," he replies.

"Good. The more she knows, the more they'll be aware of her."

"Wait. Who's 'they'?"

She points to my room. "Go pack you're bag sweetheart, fast as you can. You're going to be OK. Don't worry."

I stumble into my room, and grab the biggest bag I have. I don't even look at what I'm packing. I pour my drawers into it. Whatever doesn't fit stays.

A sleepy-looking Ollie crawls out from under my bed. I don't think I'm going to see him in awhile. I pick him up and he licks my face. "I love you Ollie. Be safe." He barks as if saying he will, then crawls back under my bed.

I walk into the living room. Alan and my mom are both pacing back and forth across the room.

"I'm packed," I say.

They look up. "Good," My mom says. She grabs the car keys off the hook. "Here Alan, don't stop, don't look back. Understand?" he nods.

She takes me by the shoulders, and begins to cry. "I love you Evie. You be safe now." She kisses the top of my head and steps back. "Keep her safe Alan." He nods looking solemn. Alan grabs my hand and pulls me out the front door. I'm too shocked to speak. Ollie barks from my bedroom window, like a last goodbye, and he pulls out of the driveway, driving to somewhere I don't know.


	4. On the Way to Camp Halfblood

_**A/N Thank you all for reading and commenting! I hope you like it so far!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO _**

The car rumbles down the bumpy lane. We're the only one's on this road. It's dark and the few streetlights flicker. Alan strains his eyes, trying to make out the pale yellow lines on the country road. Apparently this camp is in New York. I was able to get that much out of him at least. I'm surprised we're driving all the way there. Alan insisted, saying it wouldn't be safe for me in the sky. Whatever that means. I don't really have a problem with that though, I've never flown before, and I don't plan to. Still, it's a long way from Texas to New York. Two days full of driving. And I don't even know what New York's like. I mean I've seen movies set in New York, but at the same time all movies about Texas feature cowboys, and cactuses. A lot of Texas is metropolitan now. I myself, live in the city. "Vrikkkkkkkkkzzzzzzzzz."

"Alan!" I scream as we slide onto the gravel lining the road. He's asleep. "Wake up!"

His head shoots up and he yanks the car back into the lane. We swerve and tilt, and his soul shoots up so much, it looks like it's going to fly out of him. Thank goodness there was no one on the street with us. We screech to a halt, and just sit there for a second.

"You OK?" he asks his voice shaky.

I nod "Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"We should pull over."

"The more time it takes us, the more danger you'll be in." he twists the key into the ignition, and the engine rumbles to life. "That woke me up anyway."

I yank the key out. "You're not getting this back until you agree to stop. It's more dangerous to drive with a sleep deprived you, than whatever you're worried about."

"Evie! Give them back."

"No."

We scowl at each other for a minuet.

"Fine."

"Really?" I ask suspiciously.

I look at his soul. He's telling the truth. He knows I'm right.

"Really. I swear on the River Styx."

"The River St- what? What are you talking about?"

He pales realizing what he said.

"Nothing."

I decide to let it go. I'm too tired to argue.

"Whatever. Just drive."

He yawns.

"Do you want me to drive?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nods.

I lean back in my seat, and close my eyes.

I wake up to Alan shaking my shoulder. "We're here." He says.

I groggily sit up and rub my eyes. We're in front of a rundown motel. Lights flicker inside the rooms and gunshot holes litter the outside walls. We're in the middle of nowhere though. What did I expect? I pull myself up, out of the car, and stretch my arms. Alan unlocks the trunk and we grab our bags. We open the door to the lobby. Cracked windows and unrecognizable stains surround us. We walk up to the front desk. It's empty. We ring the little silver bell. Nothing. We ring again.

"Coming!"

A short elderly woman steps up to the desk. "How may I help you?"

"We need a room please," Alan says.

"Lets see here… full… full… full… empty. Here you go. Room 203."

She hands us two plastic key cards. "That'll be one-hundred dollars please.

"What!" I exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Honey, this is the only motel for five hundred miles. This is the best you're going to get."

"Thank you," I say and grab my key card.

The room isn't that bad compared to the outside. Two beds are pushed up against the wall and a TV sits in between them on the opposite side. A second door leads to the private bathroom. We put our bags down. Alan stretches, and yawns. He lies down in one of the beds and takes a book out of his bag. Not Moby Dick this time, although I bet it's equally as difficult. I grab some clothes out of my bag. A loud thunk comes from behind me. Alan's book is on the floor. He's asleep. I pick it up and put it on the side table. I walk into the bathroom, and start the shower. I step in. It feels great. Hot water surrounds me, and I sigh. I'm in there for a good thirty minuets or so. The second I step out I miss it. I dress and walk back into the room. I yawn. I lie down and stare up at the ceiling. It all hits me at once, the note, the locks, my mom crying, Ollie barking, running off the road, the bike, everything. I don't even realize I'm crying until a hand brushes away the tears under my eyes. It's Alan.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't worry about it. You OK?"

I don't say anything, mainly because I don't know how to respond.

"Sorry bad question huh? Do you want to get your mind off all of it?"

I nod

"This is a trick I used to use when I was little. Close you eyes."

I do so.

"Imagine a place," he says. "Anywhere. Somewhere you wish you could be right now. Somewhere calm."

I imagine a field. It's surrounded by trees, and flowers, and there's a lake off in the distance.

"Do you have your place?" I nod. "Good. Now think about all the things you like, and imagine them there."

I think about my mom, and sister, and Ollie, birds, music, laughter, Mandy.

Alan says something else but I don't hear what. Before I know it I'm asleep.

My peaceful rest doesn't last long though. Two hours later I wake up to a pair of glowing red eyes.


	5. Arriving At Camp Halfblood

_**A/N Thank you all for reading! This chapter will be a bit longer. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**_

It stares at me. It looks like a large dog, a huge dog. He fills half of the room. He doesn't move as if waiting for me to act first. Alan's still asleep.

"Alan…" I whisper. "Alan wake up."

He mumbles in his sleep and rolls over. This causes the animal to switch his attention from me to Alan. He growls. I slowly slide one leg out from the covers, and then the other. Holding my breath, my heart beating a mile a minuet.

The creature takes a step towards Alan, his read eyes narrowing. A low rumbling growl comes from him. His legs bend and tighten. A thing I've seen Ollie do a thousand times when he's about to jump on a ball. He leaps. Everything slows down. I scream. Alan's eyes widen but he's not moving fast enough, he can't.

Then the ground cracks open, it literally splits in two. Hundreds of skeletons pour out. All animals. They knock the creature over mid-leap, and surround him. Skeletal mice nibble the animal's pelt, and birds pick at his eyes, dogs bite and tear, and cats scratch, hiss, and bite. Soon all that's left of the creature is a pile of dust, he didn't even have time to react. The poor animals look towards me, as if waiting for me to do something. Almost like I'm on autopilot, I reach out my hand to the nearest animal, a dog. I place my hand on his partially decomposed head and he begins to sink into the ground. I do the same for the rest. It takes a while. The mice take the longest. There were at least fifty of them.

"Alan?" I look over at him. "Alan are you OK?"

He clutches his leg. Blood pools on the bed around him. He takes a shaky breath. "We need to go."

"Alan we can't leave with you like this."

"I'm fine. That hellhound isn't the only thing that's going to come for you."

I turn on the light next to him, and gasp. His upper-leg is a bloody mess. I pick up the ice bucket from the table, and fill it with water from the bathroom.

When I come back Alan's holding some kind of…sword? He looks like he's waiting for something else to appear. I grab it from him and use it cut off his pant leg, then I pour the water over the wound. Without the blood it doesn't look as bad. A claw mark traces its way down his upper leg, but it's not super deep. I open up my bag and grab two long sleeve shirts out of it. I tear them into strips, and wind them around his leg, like a bandage. It's not great but it'll do for now.

"Thanks," He says. He attempts to stand. I put my arm around his shoulder and he uses me as support. We hobble down to the lobby. Thankfully no one's there to ask questions. I grab the keys from Alan, and lean him against the car, then unlock the trunk and place our bags in. I help Alan in, and then I sit in the drivers seat, and start the car. Alan looks around apprehensively.

"Which way do I go?" I ask.

"Just keep on this road for a while."

I nod.

We drive quietly for the rest of the way. Stopping periodically to change his bandages, and stop for pain medicine, both of which he deemed unnecessary. I ignored him.

I stare in wonder at New York. It's amazing here, and twenty degrees cooler than Texas. I've never seen anything thing like it. Texas is so spread out, while New York is building after building after building, some so high I can't even see the tops.

We're still a little ways from camp though so I continue to try to navigate the busy roads. The closer we get to camp the less people there are. It's like there's some kind of force pushing people away. At one point we're the only people on the road.

That's when I see it. Camp Halfblood. It's on a hill above the shore. Alan sits up, excitedly. A large pine tree climbs toward the sky, and a huge dragon is curled around it. I do a double take. There's a _dragon _over there. Alan smiles at my shocked expression. It's getting dark and when we step out of the car the smell of food hits me. My mouth waters. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I help Alan out of the car and we walk to the entrance. Pine needles crunch under our feet, and the sound of laughing and talking grows louder, and the smell of food stronger. Alan and I walk into the camp. If only I knew why I'm here. Nothing makes sense. Dragons, and giant dogs, skeletal animals, I wonder if my ability to see souls has something to do with all this. I don't know if I should be happy I'm about to find out, or wish I could just go back to thinking I might be a little crazy, probably the latter.

Alan guides me to a sort of pavilion. There aren't a lot of people here, probably because summer hasn't started yet, but a good-sized group of people sits eating. From what I can tell the youngest is about seven and the oldest around nineteen. Some scrape parts of their food into the raging bonfire in the center of the pavilion, some sit and talk to their friends, and some are arguing. In the front of the area sitting at a long table there are two people. One drinking a diet coke, and wearing a Hawaiian leopard print shirt, the other is a slightly elderly man in wheel chair. They must be councilors?

Alan hobbles over to the table and I trail behind him looking around. People look up as we pass them, and a whisper spreads through the crowd. Apparently they don't get many new people. Then I see the crack in the ground. It looks just like the one I made in the motel. I shiver. I know exactly what came out of it.

"Mr. D, Chiron. This is Evie Blain."

Chiron looks toward me and smiles. "Welcome to camp Halfblood Evie."

Chiron looks toward Mr. D, then back at me.

Mr. D sighs. "Yes, yes my most humble welcome Evangeline." He says sarcastically.

"Oh. Um. It's Evie," I say.

He scowls at me, and then takes another swig of his coke. If looks could kill I would be dead right now.

Chiron coughs. "Well then. I trust Alan has told you why you're here?"

"No, actually I don't have any idea."

"Good," Chiron says. "Why don't we continue this in the Big House?"

Alan nods and Chiron begins to stand. I leap forward to help him up, but then I see he doesn't need my help at all. My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open. He's human from the torso up, but his bottom half isn't human at all. He's part horse.

"I'm dreadfully sorry my dear, but I have been in that chair all day, and I could not be in it for a moment longer."

Alan smiles at my expression, and nudges my shoulder.

"Oh… d-don't w-worry about it!" I say, and blush.

Chiron smiles down at me.

We walk out of the pavilion, and past rows of cabins, many look like they've been built recently, but I can pick out twelve, in a U-shape that must've been there for much longer.

"These are the cabins. There is one for each god and goddess. For now you will stay in the Hermes cabin, until, or if you are claimed."  
>"Claimed?" I ask.<p>

Chiron turns to me. "My dear. You must understand that you are not fully mortal. There is a world that many are oblivious to. The gods, and goddesses of ancient Greece do exist. Every once in awhile they sire children with mortals, and these children are half human, and half god. They are called demigods. You are one of them."

I laugh. I laugh so hard I tear up, partly because I've just cracked from stress, and partly because what they said is so ridiculous. They look on with strange confused expressions.

"Evie, are you OK?" Alan asks.

"Good one ya'll. Now tell me why I'm here."

"Evie. He isn't lying."

The smile falls from my lips. And my heart starts beating so fast; it feels like it'll beat right out of my chest. For some reason my legs don't work any more and I fall to the ground. I try to take deep breaths, but I can't get enough air. I feel like I'm drowning. I'm drowning in everything that's happened in the last week. I can't breath, I can't breath, I can't breath. I hear the words 'panic attack' but I can't focus on anything else. I place my trembling hands over my eyes and try to get as small as I can. I feel myself being lifted up, and I press against something warm. I hear their heart beating, and somehow that makes me feel just the tiniest bit better. Better enough that I can hear someone whispering into my ear.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths. You're going to be OK. Deep breaths."

It's Alan. Can't he see I'm trying to breath? I can't, I can't, I can't. I can't do it. I take a shaky breath, this one a little deeper than the other, then another, and another. My hands aren't trembling as much now, and my heart rate slows. I'm going to be OK. I'll be OK. I can breath again, not perfectly, but enough that, I can think of other things. I think about my meadow, and I call down a bit more. I can tell I'm on Chiron's back now. I can tell I'm being carried to a big building in front of the cabins, I can tell that there are strawberry fields around me, I can breath.

The Big House is basically a building where meetings are held, and where you consult the oracle, whatever that is. It's been here a while. The paint is slightly peeling, and the floors creak as you walk across them. I'm in a living room of sorts. It has chairs, and couches, and a TV. I clutch a mug of hot chocolate close to myself. It fills the air with chocolaty goodness. Chiron walks in with Alan and Mr. D.

"How're you feeling Evie?" he asks.

"Fine," I reply.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Alan says.

I nod. "I think I understand now though. It makes sense. I see things, and I always thought I might be crazy, because they never made sense. I would see people with one eye, or I could read Alan's shirt, at least I have a reason now." I decide to keep my ability to see souls secret for now. I don't know why but I just feel like it wouldn't be a good idea. That's probably the reason why Alan hasn't brought up the motel incident yet.

They decide to keep me in the Hermes cabin for a while. They provide me with a pillow, and sleeping bag, and Alan walks me over.

"So this is the Hermes cabin," he says. This cabin looks the most like a summer camp cabin than the others. It's a pale yellow, and made out of wood. I can hear a few voices inside. "I'm in the Athena cabin over there." He points to a cabin on the other side of the U and up a bit. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
>I nod "Oh. You don't have anything valuable on you right now do you?"<p>

"No. Why?" I ask.

"Well they're all great people, but Hermes is the god of thieves so…"

"Thank you for everything," I say. "I hope your leg feels better."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning OK?"

I nod, and then turn back towards the door of the cabin. I reach out my hand push open the door, and then slide through the opening.


	6. Being Claimed

_**A/U Hey, so this one's pretty short, but I'll probably post another chapter by the end of the day. Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **_

The Hermes cabin was full to say the least. Even though summer hadn't started yet, I still had to stake out my place on the floor. I didn't really care though I just needed sleep.

I wake up to the sound of shuffling feet, and tired voices. I groan and cover my head with my pillow. Someone shakes my shoulder.

"Hey, I know you're tired, but you're going to miss breakfast if you don't get up."

My stomach rumbles at the thought of food, and I emerge from my pillow cave.

Sitting in front of me is a girl about my age, with long wavy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She smiles.

"That's the spirit! Come on. I'll walk with you to breakfast." She smiles again.

I'm still in my clothes from last night, so I hurry to the bathroom and change. The girl waits for me. We start on our way to breakfast.

"So," she says. "I'm Honey by the way." She sticks out her hand.

I take it and shake. "Evie."

"Nice to meet you Evie. You been claimed yet?"

I shake my head. "You?"

"Hermes." She smiles.

The closer we get the more I can smell. My mouth waters, and I breathe in the smell of pancakes. Honey smiles at my expression.

They have every type of breakfast food there is, pancakes, bacon, fruit, everything. I grab a plate, and make my way through the line, grabbing everything that can fit on to it. When I get to the end I see people scrapping part of their meal into the fire. I do the same, not really knowing why.

I search the crowd for Alan. He's sitting at a table across the pavilion, and I start to walk over.

"Wait!" Honey grabs my arm. "You can't sit over there. You have to sit with your siblings, or in your case, cabin-mates."  
>"Really? Why?" I ask.<p>

She shrugs. "It's just the rules."

I look back over at Alan one more time, and then follow Honey over to the Hermes table. I sit down, and stuff the food into my mouth. Mmmm. It's so good! I eat until I can't possibly fit in another bite, then slump in my chair. When I look up, several pairs of eyes meet mine. They stare, some with curiosity, some with horror, most with surprise. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up. I am greeted with the empty eye sockets of a skeleton. He smiles, and it sends a mild shiver down my spine. He motions above my head. My eyes follow his skeletal fingers, to the fading symbol above me. It's a skull. The second it fades the skeleton walks back to the crack in the ground, and sinks back into the soil.

"W-what was that?" I ask Honey, my voice shaking.

"Sweetheart. You've just been claimed."


	7. Nico di Angelo

_**A/N Here's the seventh chapter! Just in case I wanted to tell you there will be some one-sided Percico later on. (Not a huge amount though) I hope you're enjoying this so far!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO_**

Hades? No. It couldn't be. I mean, yes I can see souls, and raise the dead, but I'm not all that dark and broody, in fact I'm slightly _afraid _of the dark. Chiron paces across the floor of the Big House. Alan runs in.

"Evie?"

"Over here." I call and raise my hand from behind the sofa, where I had been hiding out. He pulls the sofa back a bit, and sits beside me.

"So. Hades."

I nod. "I guess it makes sense."

He nods in understanding, probably thinking about the motel room.

"Why is everyone so upset?" I ask.

He coughs. "Well, a long time ago the Big Three, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon promised not to have any more children with mortals. Hades broke that promise, so things probably aren't going to go over well."

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. My heart beats faster, and then a bit faster. Alan notices, and takes my hand, I clutch his, probably harder than I should have, and it helps. He pulls me toward him, and all I can do is sit there and cry. I hate crying. I try not to cry, as much as possible. Even when I was little and my stepfather who raised me died, I didn't cry for three months. I felt like I had to be strong. So why am I crying so much now? When I'm done my eyes are puffy, and swollen, and my voice is raw.

Alan sits there holding my hand. I feel better, so I let go. I kind of wish I hadn't; my hand feels empty now. I stand up shakily.

"Well I better move into my new cabin, I guess." Alan stands up too.

"I'll help."

"No, no I'm good. Thanks though."

He looks at me concernedly.

I try to smile reassuringly, but I think it comes off as more of a grimace.

I make my way across the camp, and pretend not to notice when a few people cross to the other side to avoid me.

I arrive at the Hermes cabin, and start to pack up my belongings.

"Evie?"

I look over to see Honey in the doorway.

"Need any help?" she asks.

"No, but thanks," I say and smile.

She smiles back. "If you need anything just ask."

"Thanks."

'At least Honey doesn't seem phased by the fact I'm a daughter of Hades,' I think, but then I look at her soul. It's whirling around in utter horror. She's afraid of me. I notice the way she seems to inch closer to the wall when she thinks I'm not looking. I forget about packing carefully, and just throw my stuff in my bag.

"Bye," I say, my voice tight, and walk out the door.

It's a nice day out. The sun is shining, birds are singing, and the air smells of strawberries. In other words, in complete contrast to my mood right now.

The walk to the Hades cabin isn't very long, and thankfully most people are off in classes now, and not by the cabins. I don't need anyone to tell me where it is, because I can point it out immediately. It's stone, black, and frightening, with images of the underworld carved into the sides. I shiver, and then push open the door. The inside is a bit better. There are no wall carvings, but it's still dark. There are about eight bunks. Seven are empty. One sits against the back wall, as far from the door as possible, it's unmade, and has a name carved into the wood siding. I squint, attempting to read it in the scarce light. _Nico di Angelo. _Well, at least I'm not the only one here. I wonder where he is though?

My question is answered the second I ask it. There's a loud commotion outside, and I can hear excited voices as they pass my cabin.

_"Can't believe they're already back!"_

_"Let's go say hi to Percy."_

_"Is that Annabeth?"_

I open the door and slide into the crowd. They're heading towards the shore. If I jump I can see the top of a mast from a ship. We all run towards the docks. Chiron navigates his way through the bustling crowd and up to the ship. A group of teens begin to exit. I count eight of them.

"Welcome back heroes!" the crowd cheers. They seem like celebrities here. "I trust the quest went well?"

One of them, with dark hair, and sea green eyes smiles, "It went perfectly! I'll go get her." Her? I wonder what their quest was. He emerges again leading one of the most beautiful horses I've every seen, out. She's a tan color, and when she moves she seems to shimmer. She shifts, and then extends… wings! She's a Pegasus! There are many oohs and aahs from the crowd. She passes by one of the boys from the ship. He looks a little older than me, and is dressed in all black and an aviator jacket. He has a slight scowl, from all the attention, and looks like he trying to hide a bit behind Annabeth. As the Pegasus passes him, she nips at his shoulder. He jumps three feet in the air, and the air fills with laughter.

"Oh Nico." I hear some one say behind me.

Nico. He must be the other child of Hades. Chiron dismisses us all, and with a few grumbles from the crowd they disperse towards the cabins. I take as long as possible to make my way to the dreary stone prison. I know that's a little harsh, but it does have a kind of prison-like air to it. I push open the door, and flop down on my bed. I hear the door swing open, and I sit up so hard I slam my head on the bunk above me. Not the best thing for someone who just got over a concussion. I put my hand to my forehead, where I can already feel a bump forming, and look up. Nico's standing there.

" What are you doing here?" he scowls.

"Daughter of Hades." I reply.

He looks surprised for a second, and then forces his face back into a neutral expression.

He just nods, and walks over to his bunk. He puts on his headphones, and pretends I'm not here.

Maybe it'll still seem like I'm here by myself after all.


	8. Sword Fighting

_**A/N Yay! 8 chapters! This one has a bit more Nico in it. Feel free to comment or **_**_criticize if you feel necessary. I hope you all like it so far! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO _**

I cannot stress to you enough, how awful I am a sword fighting. Seriously.

Sweat pours down my face as I look up at my newest vanquisher. She's seven.

"Evie?" she asks concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Uh huh!" I say, and wipe the blood off my face from the bloody nose she gave me. She holds out her hand, and pulls me up with a surprising amount of strength. Then she skips away.

I tilt my head up and hold my nose. I'm the only one left in here now. Everyone was required to win one swordfight before they left. Oh well. I try to think of excuses to tell Percy my instructor, but can't come with any, other than 'Couldn't even win against a seven year old.'

'Maybe my swords unbalanced?' I think and walk over to the rows of weapons. How do you know if one's balanced or not? I pick up several, some are super heavy, and some are super light. I pick up a long black blade. It's different from all the others. It looks more like some kind of Iron. It doesn't seem super heavy, or super light. Is this balanced? I decide so, and grab, a sword belt from the pile, and slide in the blade.

"You do know there's a better way to carry that around."

I jump five feet in the air, at the surprise newcomer.

I swing around to find Nico emerge from the shadows.

"How did you get in here!?" I exclaim. I hadn't even heard a single sound.

He shrugs. "Shadow travel."

I wait for him to elaborate, but he doesn't.

"How do I hold it?" I ask.

I hand him the sword, and he takes it. He twists the hilt, and for a second I thought he had broken it, but then with a flash of light, the long sword changes into a black beaded bracelet.

"It's beautiful." I say and hold it up to my face for a closer look. It has delicate carvings on each bead. There are images from the underworld, but unlike the ones on the walls of the cabin, these are presented in a beautiful way. They're of Elysium, and skulls surrounded by flowers, on one there's a powerful looking three-headed dog.

"Thanks," I say but when I turn around he's gone. I put on the bracelet. It starts shrinking until it fits my wrist. It's now the perfect size. Cool. Now how do I turn it back into a sword? I twist it this way and that. I shake my hand back and forth. Nothing. I try to take it off. The more I slide it off the bigger, and heavier it gets, until I am looking into the polished black blade of a sword. Can I repeat how cool this is? I look at the clock above the exit _7:00 pm. _I should probably go. Tonight's capture the flag. I'll think of an excuse later.

I leave the arena and take a deep breath of the cool night air. It's really nice here. There hasn't been a spot of bad weather at all. There must be some kind of spell around the camp. I hear laughing and talking over by the woods. Maybe it's starting early tonight? I grip my sword tighter and start to make my way over to everyone.

I'm surprised by how few people there are. I thought there were more, but really it's just a few _really _loud people. I can smell them yards away. Alcohol, and vomit. The smell makes me gag, and I spin around, and start heading away from them. I'm stopped short by a huge hand on my shoulder.

"W-where do you're goin'?" Says a slurred deep voice behind me. I turn to face one of the guys from the Ares cabin. Mike, or something like that.

I gulp and tighten my grip on my black blade.

He smiles and his breath makes me dry heave. Before I know it I'm surrounded by five very drunk sons of the god of war.

Some laugh at the terrified look at my face, and some look on lazily. I swing down as fast as I can with my sword aiming at his foot. Even in his drunken state, he easily grabs, and twists my wrist. I scream out I pain and drop my sword.

They chuckle and Mike pulls me closer.

"Stop." I manage to squeak out through the pain. Just then Mike releases me and falls towards the ground. He screams and claws at the arrow lodged in his arm. I look behind me to see who helped me, but instead am greeted by a skeleton holding a bow and arrow. He's adorned with rusted medals, and a tattered uniform. I don't think I summoned anyone. A thought churns my stomach. 'Am I doing it unconsciously now?' then a figure steps out of the shadows. Nico.

"Come on." He grabs me by the arm and pulls me away towards the infirmary. "I'll report this to Chiron." He pulls open the door and practically shoves me in. "Oh, and we start tomorrow," he says not even looking over his shoulder.

"Start what?" I call out at his retreating form.

"Sword fighting lessons. You need them."


	9. Pegasi, and Secrets

_**A/N Thank you all so much for reading this! What do you think about it so far? Comments and criticism are welcome! Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**_

I shuffle my feet and look around. Nico had asked me to meet him here, I think. I'm in a clearing in the woods, the woods that are apparently stocked with monsters. Every time I hear the smallest of sounds I whip my head around and pull out my sword. Not that it would do any good in my hands. There's a rustling behind me, and I whirl around. It's getting closer. My hands shake, and heart pounds, then from behind the tree emerges… a squirrel. Oh. It chatters at me angrily, and then runs off. I hear someone chuckling softly behind me. I sigh and turn to see who witnessed my embarrassment. It's Nico. He's not laughing now, and the cold-hard look on his face makes me wonder if he laughed at all.

"So," I ask. "What should I do?"

He sighs, annoyed. Even though it was his idea to teach me! He reaches into his jacket and pulls out his black sword.

"Our swords are made out of Stygian Iron. They have a particular attraction to children of Hades for some reason. Much like celestial bronze, they kill monsters, and demigods, but not humans."

He has a bored tone of voice, but when I look at his soul it portrays his interest in the subject.

I nod and tighten my grip on my sword. It does feel like it was made for me.

"Show me how you swing your sword," he says and steps back.

I begin, and even though he's trying not to, he cringes with each thrust.

I stop, and look at him.

"That was awful." At least he's honest. "First things first, you need to work on your stance."

He walks over to me and demonstrates. "Widen your legs a little, so you have more balance." I do so and he nods. "Then tighten your grip on the hilt, the way your holding it, it'll be knocked out of your hand at the first hit."

I tighten my grip.

"Good." He nods, and his soul moves up and down, approval.

"Don't forget to-" There's a loud crashing sound, and a huge dark figure leaps out from the forest.

"Nico!" I scream. He's being pinned down by a giant hellhound. I raise my sword, but am interrupted by the sound of Nico… laughing?

"Down girl. Yes you're a good girl, you're a sweet girl." The hellhound is licking him, and wagging her tail. "Off Ms. O'Leary." She leaps off of him and sits. "Evie, this is Ms. O'Leary."

My mouth hangs open. She's like the world's biggest puppy. She turns her attention on me and barks. Her tail wags even harder and she bounds over to me.

"H-hi Ms. O'Leary," I say my voice shaking. I try to disassociate her with the hellhound in the motel room. It's not very hard. They're complete opposites, and in a few minuets I'm petting, and playing with her the same way I do with Ollie. A gong sounds from the camp.

"Dinner," Nico announces, and sheaths his sword. I turn mine back into a bracelet, and put it on my wrist. The walk to the dining pavilion isn't very long, but it seems to take forever. My stomach growls, and Ms. O'Leary sniffs the air, smelling the amazing aroma of food around us. By the time we get to the dining pavilion there's no line so I hop in and make my way along the table. I scrape part of my food into the fire, and sit down at the Hades table. To my surprise Nico does too. He usually just takes his food somewhere else, which isn't allowed but he does it anyway. I try to hide the surprise on my face, but can't. He smirks at my reaction, and then turns his attention back to his plate. As always the foods amazing, and I take advantage of the magic glasses, asking for some crazy soda I had at the world market last summer. It fills, and I take a sip. I'd forgotten how bad it was. I switch back to coke. This demigod stuff does have its advantages, but at the same time, how does a magical filling goblet, protect you from murderous monsters? Nico drums his fingers, on the table nervously, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hey Nico!" I turn around to see Percy with a big smile on his face. He shoves Nico playfully, and then looks down at me. "What's up Evie?" he asks.

"Nothing much," I reply, and return my attention back to Nico. There's something wrong with him. His face gives away nothing, but his drumming fingers betray him. I look at his soul, and my eyes widen. It's something I've only seen once or twice, but I would recognize it anywhere. Nico's soul reaches out towards Percy's; Nico di Angelo is in love with Percy Jackson.

I'm sitting in my bed looking up at the dark ceiling. 'Why do I look at their souls?' I think. 'I mean seriously! If they wanted to tell you something they'd tell you!' I scold myself. There's a knock on the door. I roll off my bed, and swing it open. It's Alan.

"Hey Evie!" he smiles, and runs his fingers through his hair. He's a comforting sight.

"Hey!" I smile back.

"I had an idea, and I thought you might like it." He looks excited.

"What?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh! Just tell me!"

"Come on."

He gestures for me to follow. We walk across the camp, and stop at a stable.

"I didn't know there were horses." I say excitedly.

"Not horses, pegasi."

"Like the one at the ship?"

He nods, and grins at my reaction. "I can't believe they didn't tell you at orientation."

I tackle him into a hug.

"This is awesome!" I say as I pull back. "Thank you!" he looks a little flustered. Maybe he doesn't like hugs?

He snaps out of it and opens the stable doors. I look inside. There are lines of stalls, each one containing a Pegasus. I walk down the length of the stable. At the end is the Pegasus from the ship. Now that I'm close to her I see just how beautiful she really is. Alan catches up to me.

"Be careful," he says. "She was rescued from some illegal Pegasi smugglers, and she's not too keen on humans."

I can't help but reach out to her. She walks over to me and leans against my hand.

"Hey girl," I say, and pet her. She lets me do this for a few minuets then whinnies and walks away.

Alan looks at me, and stares. I laugh at his reaction and he blushes.

"That was really cool," I say as we walk back to the cabin area. "Thank you." He smiles then clenches and unclenches his hands nervously. He opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it deciding not to. I don't look at his soul remembering earlier. He'll tell me what ever he was going to say when he's ready. I can't help but wonder what it was though.


End file.
